


【授翻】What Do We Want? （4）

by Sebaciel384232



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebaciel384232/pseuds/Sebaciel384232





	【授翻】What Do We Want? （4）

第四章：京都市  
（注释见文末）致郁系预警，微米菊预警

1944年6月15日  
这里的气氛是如此压抑，日本感到窒息。  
“盟军的D日行动很成功，法国的沦陷只是时间问题，而且东线的苏/联/军/队也在加紧攻势，德/军不得不开始撤退。”  
裕/仁/天/皇什么都没说，他只是像他总是做的那样蹙起眉头、神情谨慎。  
内阁高官沿着金銮殿的墙排成一行，角落里警卫森严。他们都恭敬的站着，天/皇坐在宝座上。  
日本也站立着，他站在宝座后面、隐没在阴影里。所有人都被告知要无视他。  
不知过了多久，裕/仁终于开口道：“据此你认为第/三/帝/国即将覆亡？”  
方才说话的是天/皇的军事顾问——一位战略专家。裕/仁如此频繁地举行会议、召集他们出谋划策，这样的频率在其他任何国家的内阁都是十分少见的。  
这让日本头疼。  
顾问咽了口唾沫：“就目前得到的消息而言，是的。”  
德国一旦覆亡，日本的末日也就不远了。（斜体）  
所有人对此心照不宣。  
裕仁脸上闪过一瞬间的怒色，但立刻便无迹可寻。所有人都低头看着地面。  
“我希望从战/争/委/员/会那里得到一份完整的战况报告。”他环视四周，最终说道。  
战/争/委/员/会早已将文件准备好了，没有读过的人都得到了一份。他们也想给日本一份，但他拒绝了。  
日本将思绪与周遭的讨论隔绝开来，他无法继续消化任何关于战争的新闻了，只试图小心掩盖频繁从喉咙深处传来的咳嗽声。  
他的头疼变得愈发难以忍受。  
不知过了多久——在日本看来，时间已经模糊成乱七八糟的一团——他们还在讨论着战场的形势：关于美国对日本城市进行的轰炸、海军如何封锁了他们的航线，关于英军在东南亚的行动，还有物资紧缺的现状和不断暴动的殖民地、一场又一场又一场输掉的战役——  
日本试图深呼吸，但不由得开始打颤：他的眼睛在变红。  
不要。（斜体）  
他与这情绪搏斗、扼住自己的咽喉想要抑制住咳嗽，由于遭受了轰炸而流血的伤口又开始灼烧般的痛。  
克制住自己，深呼吸，不要让任何人——  
有人轻敲他的肩头。  
日本猛地扭过头，看到他的顾问站在门口。房门已经打开，他可以看到警卫逼视他们的眼神。  
“你想要离开吗？”她问。  
日本清楚自己看上去不能再糟了。“我很好。”可这却是从他嘴中吐出来的，语气平静而毫不费力，他的声音完全没有出卖他。  
他的顾问，一位叫做相田真纪的七十二岁的老妇人，打量着他。日本不喜欢将自己置于她的目光中，她的眼神似乎把他剖析了个透。  
“这么吵是怎么回事？”战/争/委/员/会的一位委员问，于是整个房间里的人都将视线投向他们。  
相田深鞠一躬。日本也这样做了，他感到一滴汗珠顺着他的脊背滑了下去。  
“这是怎么回事？”裕/仁问。  
相田并没有露出一丝恐惧的神情。“本田先生看起来不太好，如果可以的话，我想护送他回房间。对于造成的打扰，我感到十分抱歉。”  
裕仁扭过头去，这样他能更清晰地看见日本。“这是真的吗？你感觉不舒服吗？”  
日本一瞬间很想去死。  
“我没事。”他平静的说。可更多的汗珠渗了出来，积聚在他西装外套背面。  
裕/仁转回头来，没有人说话。  
“目前也没有用得到他的地方了。”他说，“护送本田先生回房，到这场会议结束再叫他出来。”  
日本咽了口唾沫。他和相田直起身来，她领着他走进长廊。  
他努力克制着掐死她的冲动走在她后面。“我没事。”他在他们走得足够远时开口说，特意强调了后两个字。  
她没有看他。“真的吗？你的眼睛已经变红了，那会吓到所有人。我得在那发生之前带你离开。”  
他皱眉。  
“如果你不想让我再这么做一回的话，那就想办法更好地掌控你的情绪。”  
日本张开嘴想要说些什么，但又作罢。  
相田冲他微微点头，表示不要再提刚刚的事。“来吧，我带你回房间。陛下忙完后我就会来叫你。”  
这是京都的皇宫，在走出会议正在进行的那栋楼后，他们向居眠区走去。一进入居眠区，日本就来到自己的房间。  
门在他身后关上。  
这房间不大，地上铺着榻榻米、糊着樟子纸的门将室内与外界分割开来，都是传统的日式装潢。除了通往走廊的那扇门，还有相对的一扇通向花园。  
透过门纸，他能看见两扇门外都有警卫的影子。  
他的西装十分不舒服。他宁愿换上和服，但最终没有叫相田，而是躺下来。可这席子很硬，将清晨刚刚在他右胯处形成的瘀伤硌得生疼。  
今早相田帮他穿衣时提起这一点——她坚持每天检查他的各处伤口以尽快帮它们愈合——但这无休止地激怒着日本。  
她一开始并不是他的顾问。他以前的顾问是另外的人，比她更年轻。  
她一直很驯顺，直到相田和她的丈夫来到京都。  
相田的丈夫是一位科学家，到京都向裕/仁做一项报告。他本是局外人，并不知道任何关于国家化身的事。但也许这就是诱使他的前顾问这样做的原因。那次会议的布局甚至和今天的十分类似：裕/仁坐在宝座上、日本站在他身后的阴影里，他的顾问在附近监视着他，相田弓着腰、和她的丈夫站在天/皇面前。  
汇报开始的时候一切如常，除了日本的顾问显得非常不安。这便是预兆了，否则她为什么会毫无征兆地发狂、尖叫着乞求相田的丈夫救她离开这个“怪物”？警卫试图控制她，但她变得具有攻击性。她扑向裕/仁。日本冲到天皇面前掩护他，警卫们开火了。  
他咽了口唾沫，无意识地摆弄着衣角脱开的线头。  
问题就在于，子弹不仅打到了她，也击中了日本。于是他带着通红的眼睛倒下，又在可怜的相田和他丈夫面前复活了。  
他毁了他们的人生。相田在他的前顾问被处决后成了他的新顾问，她的丈夫被流放。日本不知道他去了哪儿。他们还有一个儿子，但日本不知道他多大、也不知道他怎么样了。他猜测他已经四十多快五十岁了，很可能已经有了自己的孩子。  
他再也不可能见到自己的父母了。  
一颗汗珠滑下日本前额。这是个闷热的六月夜晚，空气是如此潮湿，让日本感到窒息。  
他但愿他会窒息，他但愿他会死——将武士刀插进胃部切腹自尽，不再存在于世间，这样他就彻底自由了。  
但这不可能。他会痊愈，然后醒来，不得不继续承受他没有尽头的生命。就像他在过去几千年里做的那样。  
国家化身是不死的。他们无法被杀死，除非他们的国家分崩离析。  
“我曾杀死过国家。”（斜体）  
日本仓惶起身，他不想去想中国，或是韩国，或是——  
韩国皱起眉，“不，你没有这样做过。”（斜体）  
中国比他们两个都高。他黑发高绾、长袍及地，而日本感到一阵恐慌。  
中国甚至连眼都没眨。“不，我做过。否则你觉得我怎么会在如此多的朝代更迭后仍旧活着。” （斜体）  
现存的是唐朝。日本和韩国是他的藩属国。（斜体）  
日本不想再继续呆下去了，他感到害怕。韩国很烦人。他想家。中国已经是成年人了，而他和韩国只是孩子。（斜体）  
韩国还在坚持。“可杀死他们的不是你。高句丽、百济、还有伽倻都是王国，但我没有——那些国家化身是自己消亡的。” （斜体）  
“新罗。”中国笑了，“不，勇洙。”日本很害怕。中国的笑容显示着他的地位和力量，日本第一次感受到自己的渺小。“世上是有办法迫使一个国家分崩离析的。” （斜体）  
中国和日本四目交汇。（斜体）  
“有时他们甚至可以有意这样做。” （斜体）  
日本仍旧不知道这句话到底是什么意思。现在他处于如此难堪的境地，他祈求着死亡的到来，可他的躯体似乎在嘲笑他：不管发生什么，他会一直活下去。  
日本会是那个通过覆灭得到最终平静的国家吗？美国会杀死他吗？  
日本打了个寒颤，擦去额头的汗珠。他在想，当日本人在珍珠港丢下炸弹时，阿尔弗雷德总是挂着笑的脸上是什么表情。他在想，如果他们没有那样做，一切会是多么不一样——  
美国，阿尔弗雷德，是他一直想要成为的样子。他很外向，总是勇于表达自己的想法。他一举一动都如此真实。相反，日本知道自己性格中最细微的部分也是经过考量伪装出来的。  
“生活就是垃圾。我们作为国家活着的每一天都是垃圾。让我们假装它们不是吧。”意大利告诉他。他是除德国和日本外又一个靠伪装活着的国家。（斜体）  
“你真恶心。”罗马诺啐道。（斜体）  
他感觉就像是被扇了一耳光。（斜体）  
“我不是费里西安诺，所以别冲我讲那些屁话。” （斜体）  
更多汗水滑下日本的后背。他想吐。  
他已经有好几个月没联系德国和意大利了。现在法国和意大利已经沦陷，日本知道这一切很快就要结束了。  
他想哭。这真可悲。但他知道自己活该，尤其在他看见普鲁士——在他眼睁睁看着——其他那些国家化身——  
有人在敲门。日本干呕着，脑子里嗡嗡作响。他看见了相田，她就那样突然地进入了房间。他想赶她走、他想一个人待着，但她强迫他起来。他们沿着长廊行走。他们在往哪里走？为什么警卫在跟着他们？  
“他脸色很不好。”  
“让他这样去见陛下不太好吧。”  
“是陛下要召见他。”  
窃窃私语声，许多人在议论。这声音让他无法呼吸。也许这声音能杀死他。  
“他们是怎么做到使一个国家分裂的呢？”日本问中国，他的声音不带一丝感情。（斜体）  
中国俯身，伸出手玩弄他垂下的一缕碎发。日本想拨开那只手，但他克制住了自己。（斜体）  
“那些国家化身只是非常迫切地想要死去。” （斜体）  
日本想要死，他现在就想死去。  
美国笑了，那笑容如此灿烂。他精力过分的旺盛。他和日本想的一点都不一样，和马修•拜瑞撞上他家门槛的船队天差地别。（斜体）  
美国张开手臂，但随即反应过来，转而鞠了一躬，在直起身时头差点撞上一处低矮的书架。（斜体）  
他的脸很红。日本真的笑出了声。（斜体）  
他的视线模糊了。美利坚合众国是日本的敌人，中国是日本的敌人。他们本可以征服中国的，但那些该死的军队一直在撤退，战争中打下的领土如今只是拖累，他们更找不到耀。难道他和美国在一起？和阿尔弗雷德吗？他们两个是不是在一块嘲笑他？日本人无法从对美国的战争中得到任何好处。不，他们只是一味的输掉这场战役那场战役，一直在输——  
门开了，日本被引着进入房间。  
意大利会被盟军征服，德国会被盟军征服，他们所有的秘密都将暴露在光天化日之下。日本会遭人唾弃吗？日本的国民会吗？  
普鲁士被紧紧束缚着，他在尖叫。他们钳出了他的眼睛。（斜体）  
日本感到泪水正在他眼眶中积聚。人们在冲他讲话，他什么都没做；他什么都没做过。他没有为韩国、香港、或是任何其他正在这里腐烂的意识体做过任何事。老天，他们离得是如此之近，他现在可以做些什么的。可他没有任何权力。  
意大利和德国沦陷了。他在孤军奋战。他们是他应对盟军的机制，可他们不再能为他所用。他们和他所交过的所有朋友一同离去了。都走了。他独自一人。除了死亡，他不知道自己还能期待些什么。  
有轰炸。有地区遭遇了轰炸。突然间他看见了它们，那里的人们在吼叫，而——而他在流血。他的眼睛变红了。  
那是天皇吗？  
杀了我吧，杀掉我，杀死我——

1860年9月21日  
普鲁士将双脚架上桌子，把日本吓得不轻。  
“你可能会以为我们在国生当中的某一刻曾经见过面，但哇塞，这是第一次哎。本田菊，是吧？这名字可真酷。”  
日本几乎要犯头疼。“而你是基尔伯特•贝什米特？”  
“没错，叫我基尔伯特就好。”  
“称呼...我以为西方国家的化身不使用人类名字。”  
普鲁士摆摆手。“什么？这些年来荷兰和葡萄牙一直在冲你讲这些屁话？”  
是的。（斜体）  
美国也是像你这样想的... （斜体）  
普鲁士直起身。“嗯，不管怎样，我是基尔伯特。”  
日本迅速向后退去。“呃...”  
普鲁士环视四周。“这房间收拾的挺干净，你说过这是举办茶会的地方，对吧？”  
“是的。”  
“你住在这儿？在京都？”  
日本皱眉。“是的，我和天皇陛下及陛下的家人住在一起。”他干巴巴地说。  
普鲁士轻蔑地哼了一声。“那么我假定你对这个国家来说并不太重要。”  
日本真的不想和普鲁士解释幕府将军如何执掌大权，而他作为国家化身不过是个装饰，还有日本国内宗族分裂的形势，以及西洋人如何闯进东亚用武力强迫他们进行不公的交易——  
“是的，我并不重要。”  
“喔天，那你一定活得很自在了。”普鲁士说，他将头仰过脑后，“看看我，像条疯狗一样，整天被迫投入一场又一场的战争。”  
“我倒宁肯那样，比像现在这样无所事事消磨时光要好。”日本嘟哝。  
“所以你从来没有参加过任何一场战争？”  
“没有。”他摆弄着和服衣角脱开的线头，“我只代表天皇陛下和陛下的家人，我不为幕府服务，也和任何宗族没有关系。”  
“哦...”  
“但正因为这样，没有新的国家化身产生，我想这也算是一点好处。”可惜这感觉并不像是什么好处。  
普鲁士眨眨眼。“呃，不用担心，看起来情况已经开始起了变化。一旦你的国家统一了，你就可以做更多的事了。”  
日本克制住自己嗤笑的冲动。“怎么，在你和你西方朋友的帮助之下？”  
“大概吧。”普鲁士说，一点都不在意日本的语气。可他随即变得有些局促，“其实这还挺好的。即使存在很多宗族，也只有你一个国家。”  
日本瞪着他。  
“因为德/意/志/联/邦让我很是头疼。可现在奥托•冯•俾斯麦想要建立，呃，就像是一个‘德/意/志/民/族’，把奥地利踢出去，然后——”他站起来，“算了，我已经说的够多了。菊，带我四处转转吧。”  
日本眨眨眼。这是第一次有西方国家直呼他的名字。  
他们来到外面，可日本压根不知道从何谈起。“这是假山园。”他最终开口说，感觉自己糟透了。  
普鲁士漫无目的地到处转悠。“挺好。”他评价。  
有那么一会儿，他们谁也不说话，只是各自观摩着什么。  
“你为什么把头发剪了？”普鲁士突兀地问，“荷兰以前总是告诉我你留着长发。”  
日本皱眉，这样直白而关乎个人的问话让他想逃。“是一八五四年，在美国强迫日本签订了神奈川条约之后。”  
“啊，真棒，你已经见过美国—呃—阿尔弗雷德了，对吧？他是个顶好的小孩。”  
“他很...吵。”除却第一印象，美国既吵闹又精力充沛，但也不是...完全无法忍受。他们其实也是有共性的。  
普鲁士哼了一声。“啊，没错。不过他的国家现在可是一团糟，看来一场内战在所难免。”  
一缕凉风吹来。  
“你这儿还有什么？”普鲁士问，“在这个假山花园之外。”  
“哦，呃...跟我来。”  
他们在院子里闲逛，有一些园子还在施工。日本的思绪渐渐飘远。  
世事变得如此之快，他几乎想要抓住过去不让它走。可有时候看起来似乎是有人在将过去从现在这里拖开。日本被迫打开国门，中国的土地上混乱不堪。  
唯一还与世隔绝自得其乐的就是韩国。  
日本试图压抑泛上来的苦涩。  
他不知道怎样能去理解他旁边的那个人，那个国家。他总是脚步轻快，似乎对于世界上发生的这些乱七八糟的事一点都不在乎。他似乎没有任何烦恼。  
日本在之前的几百年里一直都以为所有西方国家化身都不用自己的名字，更没有什么个性，甚至以为他们压根就不想和其他国家深入交流。  
但普鲁士推翻了他先前的所有论断。  
这几乎让日本感到愤怒。  
世事真的在变。

1904年2月10日  
他在首尔。呃，好吧，是日本人在占领首尔。  
他也许见了韩国一面，并且确保不会再有第二次。  
“俄国的国家化身不会来。”他的其中一位军事顾问说。  
可那是日本在这儿的全部意义——对一个西方国家宣战意味着他们的国家化身也将敌对——这才是合乎规矩的。  
人们愤怒地抗议。  
“为什么？！”  
“他们是不是没把我们当回事！？”  
日本盯着桌子，他觉得这一切就像是个冷酷的笑话。  
“我们打残了他们的军舰！”  
“派另一艘...”  
但即便整个世界都不正眼看他们，日本也会继续进步。  
他没有选择。

1919年6月28日  
普鲁士向这边走过来，完全不在乎这并不是他该做的。他径直走向法国。  
日本眨眨眼，他站在英国旁边。视线交互，英国看起来很警惕。  
美国站在他们身后。日本一直在他和英国的互动间周旋，说实话，这真的很累人。  
“这场战争结束了。”普鲁士对法国说，带着恼火的笑容。匈牙利和奥地利在他后面，小声阻止他继续这场对话。德国和同盟国的其他成员站在一起，他看上去十分不安。  
法国避开普鲁士的视线。  
日本感到很局促。他和其他参战国在凡尔赛宫，正等待着条约的签订仪式。这项条约将会重新划分这些国家的领土。  
日本知道自己的国家将会得到一部分德国的殖民地，这是他之前从未想象过的。  
普鲁士看起来很烦躁，日本感觉到周围的国家化身都紧张起来，他们做好了听普鲁士说话的准备，但——  
他开始尖叫。  
普鲁士的气场充满了房间。法国十分惊惧；奥地利和匈牙利冲了过来；德国僵在那里。  
“你们他妈都在赔偿款项里提了什么？”匈牙利冲他们大喊。  
法国张开嘴想说些什么，但又作罢。美国惊惶地指向普鲁士。  
“他的胳膊—他的胳膊在溶解。”  
啊哦。（斜体）  
日本感到一股电流穿透了他：法国的气息突然充满了恐惧。  
“快做点什么啊！（大写）”匈牙利尖叫着，奥地利近乎疯狂地摇晃着普鲁士。  
“做什么？”法国回答，他的声音破碎。  
奥地利开始胡言乱语。  
角落里，德国在咯血。  
普鲁士的双眼猛地睁开，它们变得通红。法国一把推开奥地利。  
“基尔伯特。”他试图安抚他。  
“给我他妈从巴伐利亚滚开！”普鲁士大叫。  
他的胳膊不再溶解，它开始流血，血液溅到地毯上。他的气场消失了。他死了。  
法国脱下他的西装外套，用它把普鲁士流血的上身裹起来。“奥地利，匈牙利，跟我来。我—我来把他带到另外的房间去。”法国抬着普鲁士离开房间。  
德国颤巍巍地将血迹从唇上擦去，他看起来下一刻就会晕倒。“可我们不能离——”  
“去他妈的，路德维希，别管那些了。”法国的声音再次哽咽。他在发抖。  
门“咣”地一声合上，似乎还有回音。

“哦，你说路德维希？哈，他还只是个小孩，呃，他没比德/意/志/帝/国早出生多久。现在只有他和我待在一块儿。哈，呃，菊，你会喜欢他的。你们两个性情很像。” （斜体）

 

1937年11月6日  
日本冷眼看着意大利又灌下一杯酒。这已经是第四杯了。  
意大利瞟了他一眼：“怎么，你在戒酒吗？”  
日本咳了两声。“我还宁愿...我饮酒过后总是变得很情绪化，所以还是不要为好。”  
意大利耸肩。“你开心就好。”  
他们几乎从没见过对方。  
他们在柏林，到这里签订第二版的反/苏/共协约，这一版中包括了意大利。前一版是在一九三六年十一月二十五日签的，当时只有日本和德国。  
日本不安地动了动。他和意大利站在角落里，房间中央是一群正在交谈的政府官员。  
德国刚刚还跟他们在一起，但他似乎被什么人拽走了。  
所以现在只剩下他们俩。  
普鲁士和罗马诺也在柏林，只是日本不知道他们确切的位置。  
意大利倚在墙上，扽着他的军服领子。“这衣服穿着很闷。”  
日本点头，抿了一口手中的水。  
意大利直起身，凝视着他的酒杯。日本则打量着自己的双手。他觉得胃疼，但没有理会。  
韩国因为抗拒命令而被殴打。他轻蔑地看着日本。  
“菊，难道你就这样站着什么都不做吗？” （斜体）  
有人照着他的头打了一拳，他跌倒在地。“你怎么敢——” （斜体）  
“你还好吗？”意大利问。  
日本眨眨眼，和意大利视线交互。他随即挤出一个笑容：“我很好。”  
意大利爆发出一阵大笑，日本向后退去。几位官员往他们这边看了一眼，但又迅速移开视线。  
“这有什么好笑的？”日本嘟哝。  
意大利用没拿酒杯的那只手擦着眼泪。“只是—我从来没见过有人比我还能装。”  
“...抱歉？”  
“听着，我们都知道现在局面有多么糟糕。”  
日本皱眉：“这并不糟糕啊。我们即将签订一项合作抵抗苏/联势力的条约——”  
“总之，我们都知道现在局面有多么糟糕。”  
“...”  
“所以，想要假装局势并不差吗？”  
日本几乎无法明白那句话：“你...你想表达什么？”  
意大利放下酒杯，静静地看着他。“好吧，这是我们最后一次真正严肃的谈话。德意志的官员讨厌透了普鲁士，因为他总是说些不该说的话，德国告诉我他们对他很不好。普鲁士很虚弱，而德国—路德维希—正在变强，所以他可能在任何时候解体。日本，这是我们得到的第一桩该死的消息。”  
日本变得结巴。“我——”  
“意大利正处于法/西/斯/独/裁/统/治之下，说句实话，这可不是我的第一选择。而且我还是不太敢相信以前所有那些组成‘意大利’的国家都他妈的消失了，只剩下我和罗马诺。”意大利离他更近了些，“希/特/勒是个卑鄙小人，可墨/索/里/尼几乎要把他当成神来崇拜。你读过希/特/勒写的小说吗？我读过。”  
日本感到很不自在，但意大利并不想给他留更多的空间。  
“啊还有，别让我开始提正在亚洲发生的那些事。”  
日本不想谈那些。  
“举个例子吧，你们的殖民尝试进行的怎么样？你们的第二次中日战争？嗯？”意大利笑了，他重新靠回墙上，“罗马诺和我一直没见到西班牙，那个国家化身，已经几个月了。上次我们看见他的时候，他看起来就像垃圾——当时他的国家正在内战。你也许会疑惑为什么我会关心这一点，因为罗马诺听见这点屁事之后整天都他妈坐立不安。”  
“看看吧，他就不喜欢伪装。自从西班牙—安东尼奥—宣布支持共和军之后，罗马诺就一直在谴责民族主义者们。但意大利选择支持民族主义那一边，所以罗马诺遭到了惩罚。就算是这样，他还是不知道管好自己的嘴巴，搞得我不得不整天看他遭受虐待。”  
日本冷冷地看着他。“因此呢？”  
意大利举起酒杯向他致意：“生活就是垃圾。我们作为国家活着的每一天都是垃圾。让我们假装它们不是吧。”

“你刚刚去哪儿了？”日本问。意大利接连不断地给他灌酒，他已经有些醉意了。  
德国端着一杯啤酒，看起来极度拘谨。“抱歉，我在处理一些事务。”  
日本耸肩，他的脸颊因为酒精作用而发烫。“没事。”  
“你和意大利谈过了吗？他人很好，我很高兴有他加入我们的联盟。”  
“呃是的，他...很擅长让气氛保持活跃。”  
德国喝了一口啤酒。“他总能让人振奋。”他对着自己的杯子喃喃道，声音几不可闻。  
日本移开视线。“普鲁士在哪里？”  
“啊，他啊。他提前离开了。哦，意大利，你好。”  
意大利走过来，脸上挂着大大的微笑。  
“德国！啊，很抱歉有些个官员想找我聊聊。但嘿，我会在这儿住上几天，正好在柏林转一转。你推荐哪些地方？”  
“呃，这个—好，这听起来很有趣。我只是不确定...如果我的时间表能排下的话。”  
意大利冲他们摆摆手。“我会想办法拉上别人的。”他看起来并不在意，“再说了，没什么比埋头苦干之后的放松更令人愉快的了。”  
“当然...”  
日本走开去拿另一杯酒。他在长桌边遇到了罗马诺。  
“喔，你好。”罗马诺嘟哝。  
日本微笑着打招呼：“嗨。”  
“你和费里似乎相处得很愉快。”  
日本点头。“是的，你刚刚在哪里？”  
“我和普鲁士在一起。那会儿他国家的机要人员想要让他和他们走，他拒绝了，于是他们开始打他，最后把他流血的躯体拽走了。你今晚过得怎么样？”  
“菊，难道你就这样站着什么都不做吗？” （大写/斜体）  
“是他的错，他应当服从指令。”可这是他最终说的话。  
罗马诺的表情变得扭曲。“你真恶心。”  
他感觉就像是被扇了一耳光。  
“我不是费里西安诺，所以别冲我讲那些屁话。”  
他径自走开，留下日本低头看着地毯。

1940年12月2日  
“你，去向元首为刚刚的失礼道歉。”  
“不。”普鲁士啐道。  
“啊，我们本想用那些国家来做演示，但今天这里似乎有了一名新的志愿者。”  
普鲁士张开嘴想要回击。  
一颗子弹打中了他的膝盖。  
他不由得跪了下去。而日本，在长年累月压抑自己的情感、试图无视轴/心/国越来越危险的发展方向后，觉得心里的某根弦断掉了。  
“看到刚刚他的眼睛如何变红了吗？”有人照着普鲁士的腹腔踹了一脚，“一旦国家化身感到恐惧或是愤怒，他们的眼睛就会变红。真是够令人不安的，是吧？”  
他被人架上手术台。他试图反抗，但他腿上又中了一弹。奥地利倒吸一口冷气，德国的气场失控了，罗马诺的脸因恐惧和恶心而扭曲，意大利满不在乎的假面碎成了粉末。  
日本极力保持他平静的面孔，但他能感觉到自己的双腿在抖。  
国家化身从来没有被这样对待过，从来没有被像动物一样对待，从来没有——  
这就是勇洙的命运吗？  
不。不要，不不不——  
“看到其他国家惊惶的样子了吗？那是他的气场造成的。国家化身像动物一样用气息识别彼此的情绪，也可以用它击垮敌手。”  
普鲁士被绑在手术台上，他的嘴被堵住了。他拼命地挣扎，有人撕掉他的衬衫、将一管药剂注射进他的小臂。日本的视线模糊了，屋子里的气味令人窒息。  
“看到了吗？我们刚刚击中了他的膝盖，它现在已经不再流血了。这些怪物能以不可思议的速度进行自我修复。”  
一把钳子挖出了普鲁士的眼珠。  
他在尖叫。他们剁掉他的双手。丹麦在啜泣，奥地利喘着气说不出话，匈牙利眼神呆滞的吓人。  
而日本，他在——  
假装没事。假装一切都好。假装——  
他们剌开了普鲁士的腹腔，里面的脏器一览无余。  
日本几乎吐了出来。

1944年6月15日  
他脖子上搭着一条毛巾。他坐在自己的房间里，刚刚向天皇汇报了他看到的轰炸的细节。  
“你还好吗？”相田问。  
他盯着地板。  
“我没事。”  
假装没事。假装一切都好。假装——

 

作者笔记：  
这一章写起来实在是太费劲了，我不得不查各种资料，可能打开了得有四十个网页。  
我在网上找到了一篇文章，它是关于裕/仁/天/皇个人性情的分析。比较好的一点在于里面没有任何恶心的关于日/本/天/皇如何伟大的言论。(在作者太太找到链接之前译者先单独发一条文章的截图，后面连接会补充到第四章末，截图会删)

译者的话：  
由于在lof上被屏蔽，于是只好借用Madison@今天也很开心 太太的AO3 po文，在此致谢【鞠躬——  
啊这章翻出来接近9500字，依照我之前读的记忆，后面似乎会越来越长【捂脸  
真的非常喜欢作者太太笔下的国家^_^之前因为二战的缘故一直对轴三不大喜欢，但这里轴三是真•play pretend三人组，国家化身想法独立于国民意志的设定真的立刻让人物立体起来；普爷和菊的对手戏也很棒，我理解他们是这部书里反差最大的两个角色，一个极端叛逆、试图力挽狂澜，一个逆来顺受、只想作壁上观，即使菊的性格和心理描写翻起来很难也值了。  
第五章就是我最爱的西欧战场了，各种期待 absjdifsk......


End file.
